Neighborly Love
by Daughthers.Of.Athena
Summary: Annabeth, Thalia and Piper live together but what happens when Percy, Nico and Jason are their new neighbors? Pairings are Percabeth, Jasper and Thalico. Sorry for the short summary. :D
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Hi there! Pairings here are Percabeth, Jasper and Thalico. Might add some more along the way. Enjoy c:)**

**Disclaimer: ****I sadly do not own PJO :c**

**Annabeth POV**

_*RIIIIING*_

I groaned as I got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. Hi I'm Annabeth Chase. I live in an apartment in New York that I share with my best friends, Thalia Grace and Piper McLean. We've been best friends since Elementary School. Let me tell you something about them. Thalia has jet black hair that's in a spiky up-do and piercing electric blue eyes. She has a punk rock attitude but she can be really soft if or when needed. Piper has choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes that changes color depending on her mood. She's sweet and gentle most of the time but really scary when people get on her nerves. I have curly blonde hair and grey eyes. I consider myself smart and a bookworm. Okay, enough about us.

As I was saying, I made my way to the kitchen to find Piper and Thalia eating pancakes.

"Good Morning" I greeted,

"Good Morning Annie" they chirped,

I glared at them for the nickname and got some pancakes and started eating. When someone knocked on the door. Thalia got up and opened the door. We heard her gasp and then squeal. Piper and I gave each other confused looks. Thalia came back with a huge grin on her face.

"Who was at the door?" I asked,

"Come in Jason!" she said

A guy with blonde hair and Thalia's eyes came in.

"Guys, this is my baby brother Jason." she introduced,

"Thalia, we're twins." he retorted,

"Yes my dear brother but I came out first." she said with a triumphant grin,

Jason rolled his eyes and locked eyes with Piper. They looked away and blushed. Thalia and I looked at each other and grinned. Thalia cleared her throat. "So Jason, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to tell you guys that my friends and I are moving in the apartment next to yours and I wanted to invite you guys to have lunch with us in the apartment."

"Sure we'd love to go. Does 11 sound good?"

"Okay see you girls later then."

Thalia hugged Jason and led him to the door. When he was gone Thalia and I grinned at Piper who has a puzzled look on her face.

"What?" she asked us,

"What do you think of Jason?" Thalia questioned, I nodded in agreement.

"He's cute." she said,

"Uh-huh?"

"Okay fine! He's hot." she admitted, "Can we get ready now?"

"Okay. Let's get ready." I said.

We washed the dished and fixed the table for a few minutes and went to our rooms to get ready. After I showered I decided to wear a sea green blouse, white shorts, a gray cardigan and grey flats. I dried my hair and put it in a loose ponytail. I put a small amount of make up such as blush, lip gloss and gray eyeshadow.I also wore my owl earrings that my mom gave me. I walked to the living room to find Thalia in her Death to Barbie shirt, leather jacket, ripped skinny jeans and combat boots. She had eyeliner that made her eyes pop, some eyeshadow and lip gloss. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Piper was wearing a rosy pink dress that went down to her mid thigh, white leggings and white sandals. She had pale pink eyeshadow, pink blush and red lipstick.

"Let's go." Thalia said, we nodded and left for the boys' apartment.

**(A/N Thanks for reading! So should I continue this or not? haha)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth POV**

Once we reached the boys' apartment Thalia knocked on the door. After a few seconds a man with jet black hair, dark eyes and was wearing an aviator jacket with a black shirt underneath, dark jeans and sneakers opened the door. "Hi. I'm Nico DiAngelo. You must be Thalia, Jason's sister." he said to Thalia.

"The one and only." she grinned proudly, he grinned back. They kept staring at each other until Piper cleared her throat. Nico ushered us to the living room. We sat down on a black leather couch and I observed the room. The room was painted baby blue. They had a 70 inch flat screen tv, 3- 2 seater black leather couches and a coffee table in the middle. Thalia and I sat on one of the couches and Piper sat on the other.

We waited a while before Jason entered the room with Nico and a guy with jet black hair and sea green eyes. I noticed he was staring at me and I blushed.

"Hey guys." Jason interrupted "This is Percy Jackson." He pointed to the guys with sea green eyes. He grinned at me and nodded at us. "I'm sure you met Nico DiAngelo" Jason continued, Nico gave a small wave. I nudged Thalia, who was staring at Nico. She glared at me then realization dawned her face.

"Oh yeah" she started, "These are my friends Piper McLean and Annabeth Chase" she introduced.

"Hi" I said

"Hey" Piper greeted

"Let's eat!" Jason said

We followed the boys to the dining room and sat down. Jason at the head of the table, Thalia and Piper on his left, Percy and I on his right and Nico on the other end.

We started eating. The boys prepared some roast beef, mashed potatoes and blue cookies for desert. The girls and I stared at the blue cookies in confusion. "My mom used to make blue cookies for me when I was a kid." Percy explained. Lunch was delicious.

After lunch we gathered in the lving room and talked about ourselves. Jason works with Thalia in their Dad's company, Nico works at a mining company and Percy works at his dad's company as a marine biologist.

After our chat we exchanged numbers. We were getting ready to leave when Nico whispered something to Thalia, she blushed then nodded. He grinned and they went outside.

Piper and I said our goodbyes to Jason and Percy. We went back to our apartment and sat down on the couch.

"Where's Thalia?" I asked

"I don't know. Let me text her." Piper said

P- Thals where are you?

T- I'm taking a walk with Nico

P- Oh okay Annabeth and I are already home have fun

T- Okay then see you later

"So where is she?" I asked

"She's taking a walk with Nico" she answered

"Oh. They look cute together." I said

"They do don't they?" she cooed

I laughed and got my phone. 1 new message. I opened it and shocked to see Percy sent me a text.

P- Hi Annabeth

I smiled and replied.

A- Hi there

P- So do you happen to know where Nico is? He left his phone at the apartment.

A- Oh he's taking a walk with Thalia.

P- Oh okay then thanks

A- No problem

After that I slept with a small smile on my face.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING. DO NOT HESITATE TO GIVE A REVIEW. WE'LL BE WAITING. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi :) been a while since I updated and I/m sorry but since summer/s almost over, we're soaking up all the summertime we have left**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own PJO :(**

Thalia POV

Nico and I walked around and talked about things until we reached our apartments. It turns out we have a lot in common. He walked me to my apartment and said, "I had a great time today." I smiled "Me too." He blushed a little before clearing his throat "Would you like to watch a movie sometime?" "Sure, tomorrow night sound good?" he grinned, "Pick you up at 7."

He kissed my cheek before going back to his apartment. I entered my room and changed into sweatpants and shirt and went to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY :D

I woke up and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Annabeth was cooking bacon and Piper was making coffee. They saw me and started bombarding me with questions.

"How was your date?"

"Where did you guys go?"

"Anything interesting happened?"

"We want full details."

"Did he kiss y-"

I cut them off "It was fine. We just walked around. We just talked. He kissed me on the cheek. We're going to the movies tonight." They squealed then continued what they were doing. I laughed at them and ate the bacon Annabeth cooked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! We really appreciate them! Here is a not so short chapter :) school's starting next next week I'm crying ;_; we might not update faster but we will try our best!**

**Disclaimer: We don/t own PJO -Wise Girls 1 and 2**

Thalia POV

It's been 2 weeks since Nico and I started dating. He asked me that night when we went to the movies. Anyway we're now own our way to have dinner at a fancy Italian restaurant.

I was wearing a one-shouldered black dress that went just a little past my knees and black heels.

Nico didn't look that bad, he was wearing a white dress shirt, black pants, a black blazer and black Adidas.

When we got to the restaurant, we spotted two familiar people, a brown-haired girl and blonde-haired boy. They were talking with the boy's back turned to us. When Piper spots us, her eyes widened. Jason looked back; he had the same reaction as Piper.

Nico and I made our way to their table. "Hey guys!" I greeted, Piper and I hugged while Jason and Nico fist-bumped each other.

I rolled my eyes at them.

I noticed Piper wearing a strapless white dress, black cardigan and black flats. Her hair was in a braid.

Jason wore a blue dress shirt, dark blue jeans and white Adidas.

"Do you guys mind if we join you?"

"Umm…sure." Piper said "The more the merrier right?"

Nico and I sat on one side while Jason and Piper sat on the other.

"So" Nico started "How did this happen?"

Piper and Jason blushed. "We started going out yesterday." Jason said

"How?" I asked

"Piper and I hung out yesterday at the zoo. We bought ice cream after then decided to go home. I asked her when I brought her back to her apartment." Jason explained

After that, we ordered dinner and talked about things. During dessert, we talked about our good friends, Percy and Annabeth.

"It's pretty obvious they like each other." I said.

"They look so cute together." Piper squealed

"They just can't see it yet." I sighed

"Let's change that." Piper grinned evilly

Piper and I were talking about how to get Percy and Annabeth or how Piper likes to call them; Percabeth, together while Jason and Nico talk about guy stuff.

After planning Operation: Percabeth, we paid for the bill and went home. The boys brought us to our apartment and went back to theirs.

Since Annabeth was asleep Piper and I planned on what Annabeth should wear tomorrow to get Percy's attention.

Our plan was to go to the beach with the boys and leave the two of them together fro as much as possible. We called Jason and Nico and asked them if they wanted to go to the beach tomorrow. They said yes and hung up. Piper and I said goodnight to each other before going back to our rooms. I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**NEW CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

**Was not able to update this week because my aunt took the laptop with her and our desktop has no internet so yeah :( Luckily I saved a chapter here so I just copied and pasted!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own PJO :( -Wise Girl 1**

* * *

Annabeth POV

I woke up and went to the kitchen. Thalia and Piper were already eating pancakes. "Good Morning." I said. They grinned at me before eating their food.

I shrugged it off before grabbing myself some pancakes. We ate in silence before Thalia spoke up "Hey Annie" cue glare "Wanna go to the beach today?" she asked.

"Sure. Nothing better to do anyway." I said

I swear I saw them grin at each other before going to their rooms to pack their stuff and get ready. Before Thalia got upstairs she said "Oh yeah. The boys are coming too." Before leaving.

I almost choked on my pancakes. I coughed and sighed. "Nothing I can do now." I muttered.

Nico POV

We went to Percy's room to wake him up so we can go to the beach to start what the girls call "Operation: Percabeth"

Jason poked his side.

"Perce," a Jason's voice said "Get up."

In response, Percy groaned

"He's not waking up." Jason said

"I can see that." I said, "Let me try something."

I took a deep breath before shouting, "Percy! Annabeth's here and wearing a bikini!"

Percy shot out of bed saying "What? Where? Annabeth?"

I smirked as Percy scowled at me.

You see Jason and I know about Percy's not so secret crush on Annabeth.

"Get up. We're going to the beach today." He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off "With the girls." He nodded and we went to the kitchen to eat breakfast then fix our stuff.

Thalia POV

After we got ready the boys came over to bring our stuff to their cars. We went to the parking lot and Nico put my stuff in his black car, Jason put Piper's stuff in his white car Annabeth and Percy had confused looks on their faces.

"You guys are gonna have to share a car." I smirked. They both blushed deep red because they know better than to disagree with me.

We got in our respective cars and drove to the beach.

Hello! :) School starts on monday T.T we (Wise Girl 2 and I) might not update so much anymore because we're not allowed to use gadgets during weekdays. Sucks right? Anyway, we will TRY to update on the weekends :) Wish me luck on the first day! :) -Wise Girl 1


End file.
